1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removable and adjustable fin system for surfcraft such as surfboards, and a method for installing the fin system on a surfboard.
2. Related Art
In the manufacture of surfboards, a body of plastic foam material is shaped and then covered with a layer of fiber-reinforced resin, normally fiberglass. The body of surfboards has an upper side or ride surface for supporting a surfer and a lower surface which is directed into the water. One or more fins, most commonly three, are fixed to the body of the surfboard on the lower surface. The fins may be fixed permanently to the board, for example, by utilizing fiber-reinforced resin around the base of the fin.
There are, however, many disadvantages to permanently mounting a fin to a surfboard in that the fin cannot be easily removed and replaced when the fin is damaged or when it is desirable to replace the fin with another fin having different hydrodynamic performance properties. Further, it may be desirable to remove the fins to minimize the potential for damage to the surfboard or to the fins during transport and storage. In order to accommodate removal and overcome the disadvantages of permanent mounting, fin assembly systems that allow removal of the fins from the surfboards have been developed. Such removable fin systems are disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,328,397 and 5,975,974. The removable fin systems known in the art have shortcomings, however, and there is room for improvement.
The existing fin systems require physical maneuvering, i.e. loosening of small grub screws, before the fins can be installed or removed from the surfboard. Further, in most systems, an Allen key or other special tool is required and damage or corrosion of the grub screws may make the removal and replacement process difficult and time consuming. In addition, existing systems do not provide for an easy adjustment of the fins once installed. It is often desirable to change the fore-aft position of the fins, in particular, the rear or center fin, depending on the surf conditions and the desired surfboard performance. Current fin systems are designed for fixed or limited positions where the fins are inserted and secured, and provide no or difficult adjustment capability to move the fins forward or backward once installed.
Other problems associated with existing systems relate to the installation of the fin fixing system into the body of the surfboards. The two-plug fixing system as described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,397, for example, requires the accurate alignment of the plugs at a predetermined spacing of the plugs during the installation process. Any slight offset of the plugs may result in a less than perfect alignment of the plugs and could make it difficult or impossible to install the fins. The plugs could also lose alignment due to physical stress and tempering on the surfboards during the installation process. Further, the installation methods known in the art often require multiple marking and positioning jigs or templates and other tools and accessories, i.e. putty, tape, foam, center punch, etc. More significantly, conventional installation methods typically involve multiple steps of marking, positioning, removal and repositioning of the jigs or templates, and are often difficult and time-consuming. It would therefore be desirable to have a complete control jig system that would allow an easy and accurate installation of a fin fixing system.
Therefore, there is a need for a fin fixing system that allows a convenient and quick installation, removal, and adjustment of the fins. An installation jig system that would allow an easy and accurate installation of a surf fin fixing system in a surfboard would also be a useful improvement.
One of the features of the invention is to provide a fin plug assembly to be embedded in the body of a surfcraft such as a surfboard that allows an easy installation, securing, and removal of a fin. Further, the fin plug assembly of the present invention allows an easy adjustment of the fore-aft positioning of the fin within the fin plug assembly.
In one embodiment, a fin plug assembly includes a cavity to receive a fin and a cam adapted to rotate and secure the fin tab when received in the cavity. The fin plug assembly includes a worm gear adapted to engage the teeth or gears of the cam which can be turned using a key, a screw driver, or any other device which can be inserted into a slot in the worm gear and turn the worm gear. Further, the fin plug assembly of the present invention allows the fore-aft movement/positioning of the surf fin within the cavity by rotating the cam which is controlled by a simple turn of the worm gear. The fin plug assembly also allows a user to adjust the tightness of the fit between the cam and the fin by controlling the degree or extent of the worm gear rotation.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a one-piece complete control jig system which allows an easy and accurate installation of the fin plug assembly in a surfboard. The complete jig system includes a peel-off bottom portion which can be placed on and preferably adheres to the surface of the surfboard where the fin plug assembly is to be installed. The complete jig system according to the present invention has a perforated and removable center portion providing a template or guide for a trimmer, a router or other cutting device to form a cavity in the surfboard into which the fin plug assembly can be mounted. The complete jig system also serves as a dam to hold resin poured to fix and hold the fin plug assembly. Preferably, the complete jig system also provides a plurality of removable tabs on which the outer supports or outriggers of the fin plug assembly may be positioned during the installation process to properly align the fin plug assembly with the surface of the surfcraft. The complete jig system of the present invention is a one-piece, multiple-function installation device which allows an easy, quick and accurate installation of the fin plug assembly without having to utilize multiple jigs and other tools of the conventional systems.
Other systems, methods, features and advantages of the invention will be or will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following figures and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.